Valerie Arabella Potter
by The Silence Out Of The Dark
Summary: Bella Swan is Valerie Arabella Potter. When Edward leaves in New Moon, Valerie goes back to Hogwarts. Will she find new love?  R&R?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is the third time I'm redoing this story. I was going to put it up for adoption, but I decided I would continue to write this story, but hopefully have quicker updates. I'm so sorry for the inconvenience. Thank you for staying with me.- Neon Acid**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>I looked at my dull appearance in the mirror: brown eyes, brown hair. How boring? Yes, my Bella Swan appearance is very boring, but my real self isn't. You're not Bella Swan? Nope, I'm Valerie Arabella Potter, twin sister to Harry Potter and other chosen one. You're not going to marry Edward and have his half-vampire, half-human child? No, Edward broke up with me in the forest last week, besides I'm blissfully single.<p>

I said a spell to change my appearance. The dull brown hair soon turned into pin-straight, raven hair falling at my shoulder blades. The boring brown eyes turned into piercing, emerald green eyes. I had an ivory skin tone complexion with few curves. I became a few inches shorter, making me a short 5'2". I'm actually fifteen instead of eighteen. I pulled out my Valerie clothes and makeup. I put on a grey tank-top with a black jacket over it. I slid on my black skinny jeans and black converses. I applied a thick layer of black eyeliner on my eyes with a touch of mascara. I put a white headband on, packed my trunk, and walked downstairs.

"Charlie, I want to go home." I told Charlie. Charlie is actually a squib working for Dumbledore. He looked up from the TV, which was on some sports channel.

"Val, are you sure?" Charlie asked me.

"I'm positive, Charlie." I said, and he got up.

"I'll contact Dumbledore while you bring your stuff down here." Charlie said, walking into the kitchen. I trudged up the stairs. I saw my owl, Scarlet, sitting in her cage. Her black feathers were pressed down and wet. I walked over to the cage.

"Scarlet, where have you been?" I said to her, patting her wet feathers while she nipped at my fingers. I laughed a bit in the back of my throat.

"Well, Scarlet, we are going back to Hogwarts!" I said to her in a cheerful tone. She hooted along with excitement. I picked up my very heavy trunk and Scarlet's cage. I stumbled back down the stairs with all my belongings.

"Charlie, I brought everything down!" I called out. I shoved my hands in my pockets, and found my iPod touch. My pink earbuds were in the earbud socket. I looked at what I had on it. My Chemical Romance...Paramore...Green Day... the usual.

"Valerie, I just got called into the station. I contacted Dumbledore for you. Have a safe trip back, and come back whenever you want. Goodbye, Valerie," Charlie said, quickly running out of the door. I sighed and sat on my trunk. I tapped my fingers on the sides of the trunk. How long was it going to be before Dumbledore sends someone to fetch me? I heard a crackling pop outside. A knock came from the door seconds after. I hopped up and opened the door.

"Well, well, well. Valerie Potter, our best friend. We've come to fetch you." A red head twin, George, said.

"Fred, George!" I shrieked, wrapping my arms around them.

"Valerie!" They both screamed. I untangled my arms from them.

"So, Miss Potter, we need to go, so get your trunk and owl, and let's get out of here." Fred said. I picked up my trunk and Scarlet, and latched on the boys' arms. I felt being apparated.

"Where are we?" I asked. 11...13?

"Where's 12?" I asked the twins.

"Shh, mate," George said as the buildings began to move. 12 popped right in its place between 11 and 13.

"Wicked," I whispered.

"Yes, Val, it _is _wicked." Fred said. We walked up the stairs into the 12th building. We passed down a creepy, dusty hallway. Fred and George apparated my things up to my room. At the end of the hallway, I saw Mrs. Weasley standing at the end.

"Well, it's about time Valerie got here, boys." Mrs. Weasley said, smiling.

"How are you, Valerie dear? You're sharing a room with Ginny and Hermione. The boys will show you." She said, quickly. I just merely nodded. The boys apparated us into the room.

"Valerie!" Hermione shrieked, locking me into her death grip of doom.

"'Mione! Can't breathe!" I said, gasping for breath. She unlocked her arms from my neck.

"I'm so happy you're back! Harry's not back yet!" She said quickly. I sat on the bed and listened to them all talk. Then a boy with raven hair opened the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Was that any good? I have no idea when the next chapter will come out. But just think of it like this more reviews and favorites= quicker updates, 'Kay? Thanks for bearing with me!- Neon Acid<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Two chapters in one day. Wow. I have no idea when I'm going to put another chapter up here. I have a feeling this one will be a short chapter. It's in Valerie's POV until I say.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>"Harry!" Hermione shrieked, locking him into her arms of doom.<p>

"Hey, 'Mione." Harry said, slowly. She let him out of her bone-breaking embrace. Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George all sat on the bed next to me.

"Valerie!" Harry said, happily, walking over towards me.

"How was Forks?" He asked. I told them the story about what happened with the vampires, and everyone wanted to kill Edward for what he did.

"If I ever see this _vampire_, I'll slaughter him!" Ginny shouted while Fred and Harry were on the same page as her.

"Guys, it's okay. _I'm okay._ I've already cried over him, and I'm done with him." I said. They shook their heads._  
><em>

"Well, let's eavesdrop on the meeting then." Ginny said, grabbing some string and an extendable ear. She hooked the ear as we walked into the hallway. She flung the ear over the side on the other side of the railing, out in front of the door. We heard whispering as Crookshanks walked up to the ear and began playing with it.

"Crookshanks, no!" Hermione whisper-yelled as the cat grabbed the ear and dragged it away.

"Crookshanks!" Hermione whispered. Mrs. Weasley called us for dinner, and we walked down the stairs. We ate dinner and went to bed. I'm finally home.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, second chapter. Probably terrible. Whatever, for now. Thank you for staying with the story!- Neon Acid (:<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay... Hi. I know, I've been gone for a while, and I'll probably be gone for a lot longer after I publish this. I'm terribly sorry, and hopefully most of you can forgive me. I'm giving you a new chapter with more fun with Valerie. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series or the Twilight saga.**

* * *

><p>"Keep up! Quickly now or we'll miss the train!" Mrs. Weasley shouted as we ran across King's Cross. Fred and George were running next to me snickering about something. I'm going to ask them later about that.<p>

"Fred and George, you two first then Hermione and Valerie. Quickly now." Mrs. Weasley said. George and Fred ran through the wall to Platform nine and three-quarters.

"Hermione, will you run with me?" I asked.

"It would be an honor, Valerie," she said as we both laughed slightly. We both started a run, and I went through the wall first with Hermione following. Ron and Harry were behind us. I saw the Hogwarts Express, but something felt strangely odd about this upcoming year.

* * *

><p>I got on the train with Harry, Ron, and Hermione and sat in a compartment with them. Scarlet and Hedwig were sitting in their cages, hooting. A girl with long blonde hair tapped on our compartment door.<p>

"Valerie! It's so good to see you again!" She squealed, hugging me. This is my best friend, Yvonne Nightingale.

"Yvonne! I missed you so much!" I said, hugging her back. She and I released each other from our embraces, and she sat down in front of me.

"So, Val," she said, stretching my nickname, "where'd ya go?"

"Well, I went to Forks, Washington, USA, lived with a squib named Charlie, met a family of vampires, dated one of the said vampires, and got my heart 'broken' by said vampire. No biggie really." I said, nonchalantly. Yvonne's eyes got big. Great.

"OMG, Val, you have to tell me the whole story, please!" She said, enthusiastically. I sighed. Yvonne is a very energetic Ravenclaw. I began the whole story over again.

* * *

><p>As we made our way off the train, I saw my favorite Weasley twins heading in the direction we were going.<p>

"Fred! George! Wait up!" I shouted, tugging on Yvonne's hand. She said our goodbyes to Harry, Ron, and Hermione although Harry was ogling Cho and wasn't paying attention. Yvonne's pale, freckle-free face instantly had a blush as she realized where I was tugging her to. Yvonne has had a huge crush on George since the first day she saw him. The twins were waiting on us with their friend, Lee Jordan.

"Why, Val, Yvonne, what a nice surprise seeing you two here at Hogwarts!" Fred said, sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and swatted his arm. We made our way up to the carriages when I saw what was pulling them. Boned horses. My eyes got big in amazement.

"Wow! Do you guys see these horses?" I shouted, pointing at the horses.

"I think she's finally lost it," Yvonne said to the guys. They snickered at her comment. I rolled my eyes and got in the carriage. My friends sat with me, but something still didn't feel right.

The first years were sorted (I kid you not like half of them were Hufflepuffs), we had finished the feast, and Dumbledore was going to speak. This toad-like woman with pink on was sitting at the head table.

"Hello and Welcome to Hogwarts. As said before, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden to anyone who doesn't wish to die a horrible death. Without further to do, we have a new Muggle Studies teacher, Professor Esme Cullen, a new helper for the hospital wing, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, and our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Delores Umbridge," he said, but someone behind him started fake coughing and started talking to us all. Ah, Umbridge is talking. We all clapped awkwardly as Dumbledore began to talk again.

"Now, we have Professor and Doctor Cullen's uh 'children' you could say enrolling at our school. They including the Professor and Doctor are vampires, but they mean you no harm. They only drink blood of animals. They are here to protect you." He finished as the Cullens walked in. They sorted them into houses. Rosalie went first.

"_Slytherin!" _the Sorting Hat shrieked as Rosalie made her way to the green and silver table. Emmett was next

"_Gryffindor!" _the hat said. Emmett wasn't that bad. I suppose. Alice was next.

"_Gryffindor!" _Okay, I guess Emmett and Alice weren't that bad. As long as Edward doesn't get into Gryffindor, I'll be fine.

"_Ravenclaw!" _the hat screamed as Jasper made his way over to Yvonne's table.

"…_Let's make it Ravenclaw!" _the hat said for Edward. Okay, maybe I won't totally lose my sanity this year.

* * *

><p><strong>More reviews means more I actually want to update *hint, hint*. Well, I'll let you go and enjoy your day, and maybe I brightened it up a bit with my update. Okay, well, till next time my lovely readers!<strong>

**-Silence**


End file.
